She's all that matters
by FourTris Forever646
Summary: Tris just moved from Arkansas to Chicago. It's her junior year, will she meet the love of her life? Her best friend? Will there be conflict along the way? Factions? Stick with me to find out! Please leave a review it would help me to keep writing.
1. Chapter 1

I jolt awake to my mom knocking really loud on my door at 6 am. But I don't mind because today is my first day as a junior, and I just moved here so I get to start out fresh!I moved from Arkansas to Chicago, we moved because of my dad's job. I'm kinda glad though because I didn't like my old school and friends. Fresh new start.

"Get up sweetie, you don't wanna be later for your first day," my mom said.

I quickly jump out of bed and hop in the shower. I was in there for about 15 minutes because it was then 6:15. I hurry to my closet trying to pick something nice to wear. I decide on black tights, plain lime green shirt, and black converse with white shoe laces. It has been 10 minutes because it's 6:25.I quickly go to the bath room and I straitened my hair. I look in the mirror and all my blond hair is completely straight, no knots. I like it that way it males my eyes pop out. It took me 20 minutes because it is 6:45.

As I walk down the stairs the smell hits me, bacon. I love bacon it's the best thing in the world. I sit down at the table next to Caleb, my brother. Mom is over by the stove cooking the breakfast. I broke the silence asking Caleb what time we were leaving. He said 7:15, so that gives us 25 minutes because its 6:50. Mom sets down our plates in front of us. Both plate's had 6 strips of fresh-out-of-the-pan bacon, 1 over easy egg, and 1 medium size pancake. We sat in silence as we ate. I started to scarf down my food fast, because truthfully I'm excited to go to school!

Caleb gets in the drivers sit and I get in the passenger sit.

"Caleb, do you think I'll make friend?" I say worried.

"Tris, you'll be fine, I'm sure everyone will love you as much as I do!" Says Caleb

"I love you Caleb!" I say

"Tris I love you more!" He says.

The ride there was silent, but I was fine with that because it keep me from getting so nervous. I mean what if I meet my best friend today? Or maybe even a boy? We eventually get there! I go to the front desk to get my schedule.

1st period: Chemistry

2nd period: Algebra

3rd period: History

4th period: Guitar

5th period: Lunch

6th period: Gym

7th period: English

8th period: Drama

I find my locker, number 46 and try to open, it but fail each time. I keep putting the combo in 21-25-19. After each time I put it in I hank on it like 3 times. But nothing seems to work. I pick up my book bag about to walk to the office to get help, until a cute boy walks up to me, he is tan and has dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Uriah your the new girl?"

"Yes, I'm Tris" I say cooly

"Do you need help with your locker?" He asks eagerly to help

"Yes, please!" I say helplessly.

He try's so many times, so many times I'm sure he has my combo drilled in his head! I feel bad for making him waste his time on trying to get my locker open! I walk up to him and say "I don't want to make you waste your morning on trying to get my locker open, especially on the first day!" "Tris, it's no bother at all trust me!" He says nicely. "There's no way, I'm getting this open!I'm going to get my best friend, Four and have him do it." He says a little embarrassed but a little anger in his tone.

Uriah POV.

I'm walking to get Four, but I feel guilty because I knew I could get that lock open. The only reason why I didn't try hard enough was because I wanted Four to meet her. He needs a girl in his life, and she seems perfect! "Hey Four, how yah been?" "Ok, I guess, what you need?" "There's this new girl.. "No, Uriah I'm not going to get into a relationship right now!" "What? No? She needs help opening her locker and I couldn't! We need your help man!" "Ok I'm coming!"

Tris POV.

I stand there waiting. But I feel guilty bringing another person into this. I'm wasting their morning! I'm pacing around just waiting for them to come back. It's been 10 minutes, maybe he left because he didn't want to waste anymore if his time. I wouldn't blame him if he did. But surprisingly he came back! Behind him was this handsome guy. His eyes are like the kind you can get lost in, and I did. It was weird because my heart started to race really fast. We were staring at each other for at least 2 minutes, then Uriah snapped his fingers in front of our faces.

Fours POV

I walk into the hall and I see her. I saw her beautiful eyes. Her straightened hair made them pop out. As soon as I layed eyes on her my heart started racing. I could feel it and I keep wondering why. But I keep staring at her, she's just so beautiful. I can't wait to talk to her. I was about to introduce myself, but I couldn't my eyes wouldn't move.

"Guys stop, your freaking me out!" Said Uriah freaked we snapped out of our gaze. I then went up to her and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Four and you are?"

"Tris the new girl" she says

She gives me the combo, on the third try I got it open! I really wanted to hug her so badly but I just met her and it would be weird. So instead I give her a high five, and Uriah too. I'm happy he dragged me over here, I might not have met her if he didn't!

"Thanks!" she says happy

"No problem, need any help with finding your classes?"

"yes!" She says loudly and happy

"Can I see your schedule?" She hands me her schedule, then starts putting away everything, she didn't need. I looked it over carefully so I wouldn't miss anything. I'm so happy because we have every class together! I start to say yes yes yes, but Tris looked up and I casually put one arm on the lockers.

"Looks like you'll be stuck with me all year" I say smirking. Tris rolls her eyes and starts to laugh then she starts to smile. Then we started walking to class together.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

We started to walk to class together, and I started getting butterfly's in my stomach! When he told me, that I would be stuck with him all year I started getting happy! I mean I am. Am I finally going to get something I've wanted for years? I shouldn't assume though! He doesn't like me..I'm short, not pretty, and I'm boring! He so hot he could get anyone he wants and that wouldn't be me.

"I hope the Chemistry teacher is nice." I say

"Yah, In Chemistry we have my good friends, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Uriah but you already know him." He says

We walk in and the tables sit two, and beakers, test tubes, and much more are siting on the tables. I sit in the back and Four sat next to me. I was surprised because I thought he would have sat by his friends. Maybe he's just trying to help me through the day because I'm new. The teacher's name is Ms. Gibbon, she's really nice. Oh no, she's making me get up in front of the entire class, and talk about my self. I absolutely hate bring the center of attention!

"Ms. Prior, tell us what you like to do in your free time?"

"I, um, like, to, aaa, I don't know?" *class starts to laugh except for Four and his friends*

"Ms. Prior, tell us why you moved here?"

"We'll my dad works as a police officer, and in Arkansas why weren't having much problems and my dad is a good, hard working man! So they moved us up here in Chicago so he could help out up here." I say a little scared

"We'll that's wonderful because now your with us! You may sit down now." She says excited

My face turns really red when I sit, next to Four. He says good job and stuff, but I know he is just being nice.

"You all have the rest of class to get to know each other."

"What do you like to do in your free time, Ms. Prior?" He says smirking

"Shut up" I say punching him slightly

I can't believe, I just punched him like were friends? All he's doing is being nice! This tall dark skinned girl is walking toward me and Four. She's probably coming for him.

"Hi, I'm Christina, one of Fours good friends."

"Hi, I'm Tris, the new girl, but you already new that."

"Marlene and Shauna get over here, and meet Tris, the new girl!" She says excitingly

"Hi, I'm Marlene and this is Shauna, it's nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Tris!"

"How, do you like the school?" Says Christina

"Um ok? I've only met Uriah, Four, and you guys." I say

"Oh we'll we will all show you around.. Can I see your schedule?" Says Christina

I have periods 1,3,5,6 with Christina, period 1 with Marlene, periods 1,8,5 with Shauna, all with Four, and periods 1,2,4,5 with Uriah. They all told me about this guy named Zeke apparently he's on vacation, and won't be back till tomorrow. Everyone just keeps talking to me, but I keep zoning out and looking at Four. I need to stop, he doesn't like you. He does like you, why would he be hanging out with me? No he doesn't he's just being nice! Bell rings and I go to my next class. There all the same, making me go up to the front and talk about myself. Then the teachers let us talk.

Next is guitar class, I've been playing guitar since I was 8. I'm pretty good, we'll at least I think I'm good. I sit next to Four again, we sit next to each other every class period. The teacher has me go up there as usual. Then he let us talk for 5 minutes.

"Everyone listen up, you have a project. You have to get with one or more people and play a song in front of the, whole school. It can be any song you want, but no swear words."

"Wanna be partners?" I ask Four

"Sure, i also know Zeke has this class so he can be with us too." He says

"Alright, we need a place to practice." I say

"We can practice at my house, for the next few days." He says

"Alright, your place at 4 today?" I say

"yep." He says firmly

Finally lunch! I go to get my lunch from my locker and Christina is going through a locker.

"Hey Tris, what you doing over here?"

"My locker, number 46." I say

"Really?! Your locker is right next to mine! We can be locker buddies now! I've always wanted one of my friends to be my locker buddy!"

Wait did she just say friend? I made friends? I'm so happy, I thought I would make no friends and be alone. Well that's what I'm use to...Being alone. I'm happy..like really happy!

Christina and walk into the lunch room, in the right corner is the jocks, left corner is the emo kids. Front area is the nerds, back area are my friends. I don't know what we are...? Im walking to my table when this boy steps in front of me.

"Hi?" I said scared

"Are you the new kid?" he said very angrily

"Yah, I'm Tris Pr...Tris."

"We'll, we have a tradition here for new kids." He says as he picks up a drink.

"Um, I think I'll just go to my friends table instead." I say frightened

"Not so fast. We just wanna talk!"

"Fine, what?"

Next thing I know I'm covered in milk shake, it's all in my hair, my out fit, and my shoes. Everyone started staring at us, I don't think they noticed what was happening at first. I see Four and Uriah get out of their seat. I was so embarrassed I ran to the bathroom and Christina ran after me.

"Tris, are you ok?" She says

"No, I'm so embarrassed, and I'm freezing cold. Also it's only 5th period so I have to stay in these cloths all day!" I say while crying

"Peter, is a jerk! Don't worry about it Four and Uriah will get him! There actually getting him now. As for your cloths your in luck that I keep extra in my locker! I'll go get them stay here Tris!"

I can't believe that just happened, and it's my first day so it makes it worse. I won't be able to live this down all year! I hope Christina doesn't bring back something too small or too big. I just want to go home and sleep..sleep..sleep.

"Tris, come out, I have the perfect outfit for you!" squeals Christina

I come out, and she brought me a crop top, that's baby blue. She also brought me the shortest shorts I have ever seen. I have nothing else to wear so I'm not going to say no.

"Thanks, Christina it means a lot!"

Four POV

I'm at lunch talking to Uriah about football, then out of no where I see milkshake fly everywhere. I look over to see what happened and see who it was. Peter. Through. Milkshake. On. Tris. She's my friend and I don't tolerate people doing things like that to my friends, especially Peter. I walking over to them, and Tris runs to the bathroom, I don't blame her.

"Hey Peter, guess what?" He turns around and I punch him in the nose. That punk deserved it. You don't mess with my friends or me. "I'm walking to the girls bathroom to wait out side, for Tris. I say to Uriah.

Tris POV

I walk out of the stall, and look in the mirror, I look nothing like myself. I would never show my stomach, I don't have curves. I'm so glad I shaved my legs this morning! This is the most skin I've showed in public. Oh we'll, I have nothing else to wear.

"You look beautiful!" says Christina high pitched

"Thanks, but what about my hair?"

"No problem, we'll go to the gym locker room and wash your hair out!"

"Thanks, Christina, your a great friend!

Four POV

She comes out of the bathroom, she looks hot. She's wearing a blue crop top and shorts. Holy crap she's just looking so good.

"Hey Tris, umm I just wanted to see if you were, ok?"

"I'm fine Four, thanks to Christina!" She says happy

"We'll, I just wanted to let you know that's I punched Peter in the nose for you. I hate that jerk and when he messes with my friends he messes with me too!"

"Thanks Four! It means a lot."

She comes up to me and gives me a hug, it was the best hug I have ever had! Then her and Christina walks away. Man she looks so hot, and I got a hug from her. Maybe she likes me? No she doesn't, she couldn't possibly like someone as damaged as me. Yes,yes she could! No she can't...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in the locker room, washing my hair out from the milkshake. Christina is sitting on one of the benches, getting her make up ready. She wants to do my make up, but I don't know I've never wore make up before. She also wants to braid my hair, but I'm trying to change and start doing daring things! So you know what I'm going to let her!

"Hey, Christina I'm ready for you to do my hair and make up!" I say

"Ok, get your butt over here! We only have 10 minutes till 6th period!" She says yelling

Shes braiding my hair, but the funny thing is it is tickling me. When people do my hair it just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. She's finally done, it looks surprisingly good! Make up is next, oh no. She put on eye liner, mascara, and baby blue eye shadow to match my shirt. She actually managed to make me look pretty for once!

"Tris, you look beautiful! Let me do your hair and make up everyday?" She says squealing

"Thanks, Christina! Sure...when I get to school you can just start...thanks again it means a lot. You skipped your lunch for me? Why?"

"Tris, that's what friends are for! If you ever need anything tell me!"

(BREAK PAGE)

"Tris, please come up here and introduce yourself?" says

"Hi, I'm Tris...I moved here because of my dad's work job..." I said blabbing on I say it as if I did it a million times, I did.

"Now, everyone outside were running 3 miles, around the track." said

I'm running, running, running, and more running. 3 miles around the track is 12 laps and I'm only on 7th lap. But I enjoy running, it's one of my passions. I join track every year, since I was 10. It just allows me to take my ming away for awhile. When I'm upset I just run outside for a while, until I cool down.

Four POV

I see her running, god she looks good. I wish I could just go up to her and be like Tris you look hot, but shes not my girlfriend. She never will be. She doesn't like me. Man she runs fast! She's like a lion and I'm like a zebra. Hahah. Maybe I'll go up to her? Mmmmmm...

Tris POV

"Hey Tris, your a fast runner! Took me awhile to catch up. Hahaha" Four says

"Yah, it's kinda my passion, I'm signing up for track! Are you?" I say

"I might." He says

"Hey guys!" Says Uriah and Christina at the same time

"What's up?" Four and I say at the same time

"That was weird" We all say at the same time

Then we all laugh.

Were all finally on our last Lap, I'm a little rusty because I haven't been running as often. But we still finish with a time of 20:05! That's really good for 3 miles! We all give each other high fives. I'm so glad I met them, they are really nice and caring. We all walk to the locker rooms together and talk.

(BREAK PAGE)

I start walking to Caleb's car, then I feel a strong, big, manly hand land on my shoulder. Four.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Four!" I said

"Sorry, here's my address, remember 4pm!" He says while handing me a piece of paper.

"Ok see you there!" I say dumbly

Today was a pretty good day, except for the milkshake incident. I'm not going to tell anyone in my family about this, because they'll worry or call the school. I'm not about to get more embarrassed, especially as the new kid!

"Hey Tris, how was your first day?" Caleb says

"Great, you?" I say

"Good, I made lots of friends! You?" He says

"I made quite a few friends, and a boy too!" I say

"He better keep his hands off my sister! Haha love you Tris!" He says

"I love you more!" I say

We get home and its already 3:30...But maybe I should change first, knowing my parents they'll ask questions. But it's too late. Dang.

"Hey honey, how was school? Also what are you wearing?" She says curiously

"Hey mom, school was great! I made a few friends, it was nice. But all the teachers made me go up and talk about myself to the class. I'm wearing this because my friend Christina wanted to give me a make over...what you think?" I say

"I like it, except for those shorts too short!"

"Haha, hey can I go to a friends, too work on a project?" I say pleading

"Yes, be home by 9, Love you Tris!" She says

"Thanks, love you too mom!"

When I get there I knock on the door, then waiting for him to come. Four, opens the door and I like the idiot I am, just stair at him. Then a few seconds after he says "You can come in!"

"Is it ok if we do this in my room? All my guitars and speakers are up there?" He says

"Yah, sure?" I say

I know I'm ok with going in his room, but I just hope he doesn't try any funny business! Four doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do that. But maybe he would, I hope not! But I'm excited to hang out with him! We go up the stairs and he leads me to his room. That's when it happens! We reached for the door at the same time and touched hands. It was like a spark went through me, I hope he felt it too. No he didn't. He could have though. But he didn't. Maybe he did?

Four POV

Were walking up the stairs, then I led her to my room. But that's when it happened. We touched hands, reaching for the knob at the same time. A spark lit up inside of me, I wonder if she felt it too? No she couldn't have. Yes she could have. No she couldn't have, she couldn't like someone like me. Maybe she did?


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

I don't know what to do? We just stand there for a few seconds, looking at each other. Maybe he does like me after all? Then he brakes the silence by saying "You can put your stuff on my bed, then grab a guitar."

We practiced for about, hour and a half. I thought we did great, but we're still missing Zeke, so we have to wait for him to go any farther. Spending time with Four is fun! We laughed, joked around, and just had fun!

"I guess were done?" I say

"Wait, wanna watch a movie? You can pick it out." He says

"I would love that! Can we watch a scary movie?" I say

"Yah, I'm just glad you didn't pick a chick flic!" he says

We watched The Conjuring, we laughed the whole time. We both agreed on how cheesy it was and at everything that jumped out. Hahaha.

"I'm so happy we're friends, Four!" I say

"Me too, Tris!" He says

Then out of no where a car pulls into the driveway. Four looks out the window. I wonder who it is. The the door bell rings. When go downstairs to answer. It's my mom.

"Hey mom, what are You doing here?" I say

"Tris, it's past your curfew! Your lucky your father went to sleep early, or he would be here. Why aren't you home?"

"Omg, so sorry mom! We were done rehearsing, and we watched a movie. I thought I had more time I wasn't watching the clock. It's my bad." I say

"Ok, we'll get home. I won't tell your father, but you better be more carful with your time."

"Thanks, for having me over Four. It's been fun! Here's my number, text me I'll be bored all night anyway;)!"

~3 days later~

Tris POV

Its friday and school is finally over for the week! Thank god I would have died, if I had to go another day! Christina invited Four, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and I, over for a game of Truth or Dare. Truthfully I'm excited, I've never played truth or dare before! And it's going to be our first time hanging out, like our whole group.

~~TEXTING FOUR~~

Four: Hey, want me to pick you up and bring you to Christina's?

Me: Sure! What time?

Four: I'll get you around 8.

Four: WEAR LIKE 3 LAYERS OF CLOTHS!

Me: Ok, why?

Four: You'll see, hahah. Can u have your adress?

Me: Yes, 124 green grove dr.

Four: Alright, see you soon! ;)

Four, is picking me up! What does that mean, does he like me? Mmmmm. No, he's just being friendly! But I like being friends with Four, so it's fine! I quickly jump in the shower, then I blow dry my hair, last I braid it. Then I go to my closet and decide on a bkack tank top, with a red crop top, and a sweatshirt. Then I put on a pair of black leggings, the a pair of shorts on top, and a pair of sweat pants on top. Four told me to dress in3 layers so I did. I hope this is enough. He's here, yayyyy! I get to stay with them all night because I'm staying the night at Cristina's! I'm excited.

\~\~Truth or dare~\~\

"The rules are 1. If you don't do the dare then you have to take a piece of clothing off.(I understand why, Four told me to wear 3 layers) 2. If your down to your underwear and bra then you can kiss the person you like the least in the circle. 3. Have fun! Tris will start since she's new. So tris truth or dare?" Christina says

"Dare" I say

"I dare you to jump off the roof into the pool, in your underwear and bra!" She says

I've been trying to do something daring for years, I would have done it but I'm not showing everyone here my ugly body. So I take off my sweatshirt.

"Sorry" I say

"Awww I was looking forward to the view Tris!" Zeke says

"Shut up, Zeke!" While I punch him in the arm!

"Four, truth or dare?" I say

"Dare" he says

"I dare you to, tell us who you like!" I say

He starts to blush and smile. Then he takes off his sweatshirt. I really wanted to know if it was me...it isn't! But maybe it is?

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Four says

"Dare" Zeke says

"I dare you to put whip cream on the bathtub, then lick it off!"

Surely enough Zeke does it. That's so gross, what if someone's butt germs, are all over that? Ewwwwww.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" He says

"Truth" she says

"Is it true that you like, Uriah?" He says

"Yes" she says

"Shauna, truth or dare?" She's says

"Dare" she says

"I dare you to kiss Four!"

But she doesn't she takes off her shirt. But there's a tank top under it.

"Tris,Truth or dare?" She says

"Dare" I say

"I dare you and Four to do 7 minutes in heaven, but you don't have to do anything further than kissing!" She says

Well I like Four, and I already backed out of one. "Fine" I say

I lead him into the closet.

Four POV

Shauna just dared Tris and I to do 7 minutes in heaven. I'm kinda glad she did because I do like Tris. But what made me even more excited was that Tris said yes!

She leads me into the closet!


	5. Chapter 5

Fours POV

Were sitting in the closet waiting on them to tell us to go...Finally!

"GO" they all say

Tris sits up and fits her lips with mine, I kiss back. When turn it into a make out session. We have 3 minutes left. We finally pull back for some air. This time I pull her in and we kiss, but then it turns into a deeper kiss. 2 minutes left. We start to make out again. She puts her arms around my neck, and I put my hand up her shirt. As I was about to undo her bra strap...the door opens and they all scream "TIMES UP!"

"Wow, you guys were getting too it" Zeke says

"Shut up!" I say

I look over and I see Tris smiling and blushing. I lean over and give her a hug. Then I whisper in her ear "It doesn't have to be weird, we're still friends!"

"Ok, thanks for agreeing to do this dare with me!" she says

"Your welcome, Tris!" I say

Then we climb out of the closet, next thing I know Uriah and Zeke are high five-ing and fist pumping me. Tris and the girls are in the corner talking to her.

Tris POV

"Do, you like Four?" Says Christina

"To tell you the truth, I've liked him since I met him! When we were in the closet making out and kissing, I felt something, something I've never felt before!"

"I knew it! That's why I dared you too! Haha, do I get a thank you?" Says Shauna

"Thanks, but after all of it, Four hugged me and then whispered "it doesn't have to be weird,we're still friends!" So I guess he doesn't like me back?" I say disappointed

"Don't worry, I'll find out and let you know!" Christina says

"Ok, thanks." I say

"Let's get back to truth or dare" Christina says squealing

"Zeke Truth or dare?" I says daringly

"Dare" he says boldly

"I dare you to sit on Uriahs lap, for the rest of the game!" I say laughing

Zeke took his shirt off, then says "I'm not sitting on my brothers, lap!"

"Four, Truth or..." Zeke says "Dare" Four says not letting him finish

"I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game." He says while smirking big.

We look at each other, his dark, beautiful, blue eyes. Every time if look in them, I get lost in them. I start getting butterfly's in my stomach, than he picks me up and sets me on his lap. I feel his breath on the back of my neck, and I shiver. I've never felt so close to someone, before.

By the end of the game I'm in my tank top and legging, I'm so glad I didn't have to go any farther. Christina is wearing pair of shorts and her bra. Tobias is wearing his boxers And nothing else. Zeke is wearing a pair of shorts. Shauna is wearing everything, but she took her sweat shirt off. Uriah is wearing shorts and a shirt. Marlene is wearing everything.

"Who wants to watch a movie? Scary movie?" she screams, now talking to everyone.

"Scary!" Everyone says at the same time.

Everyone starts putting up their pallet, and out of no where Four comes over with his blankets and pillows. Is he trying to sleep by me tonight? OMG!

"Hey, wanna sleep together so we can make fun of the 'scary' movie?" He says

"Yah, I would love that!" I say blushing

(BREAK PAGE)

I wake up and everyone is siting around me in a circle, and I'm in the middle. What's going on? Then I notice I'm in a small container, with sharp pricks at the end. What's going on, why are they doing this? I try to talk, but I can't! The box is starting to drink by the minute. I finally manage to get out on thing..."Four, get me out!"

"Why, why would I do that? I help put you in there!" He says violently

I start feeling sharp pain in my arms and back. 1 minute passes and I'm barley living. My blood draining by the second. I feel my heart stop, and I see the light...

But that's when I wake up. Four is staring at me with this weird face on his face.

"Tris, are you ok? You were freaking out!?" He says

"Get away from me! You killed me, you help put me in there!" I scream

"Tris, what are you talking about? Did you have a bad dream? I would never hurt you, Tris! Come lay back down." He says patting the pallet.

I lay down and see what time it is, 6:46 in the morning! I can't fall asleep, I don't feel safe, I feel out of place. I'm still shaking a little from that dream, it freaked me out. It felt so real!

"Four, will you hold me?" I whisper

"I would be glad too!" He says

I get into his arms, his warm, strong, manly arms! I finally stop shaking, like 1 minute after he starts holding me. I feel safe, for a long time in a while, I feel safe!


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GET ON OUT TO YOU GUYS! SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! ILL TRY TO UPDATE 2 MORE TIMES TONIGHT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Four POV

I wake up, with my arms around Tris. At first I was confused, but then I remembered that she had a bad dream and asked me I could hold her. God, she looks even more beautiful in the morning. When we kissed last night I felt something. I mean I always feel something when I'm with her! But when we were kissing I felt something more, stronger, better than anything ever in the world. I look at the clock and it's 11:46! We all slept in, but I kinda wanted to talk to Tris alone.

"Tris, it's Four we have to get up, it's 11:46" I whisper

"Few more, minutes?" She says mumbling

"Tris, I wanna talk to you, will you please keep up?" I say making a puppy face

"Fine, but you owe me one!" she says gettting up and out of my arms

(BREAK PAGE!)

Tris POV

"Where are we going?" I say quietly

"Well, first I thought we could go to this coffee and breakfast place I know. Then I could take you home or where ever you would like." He says smiling

"Mmmm, that sounds so good!"

Four is the best, he's taking me to get coffee and breakfast. I wish he would like me, because I defiantly like him! Too bad for me, he doesn't. I so hungryyyyy! "My favorite coffee is cookie dough ice coffee!" I say "That's what you'll get then!" He says firmly

"Can I get 1 cookie dough ice coffee and one Carmel ice coffee. Also 2 breakfast sandwiches, please and thanks." he says

We get our stuff and sit down. We look in each others eyes, but only for a few seconds. The way this sandwich tase so good, the tase buds are flying in my mouth! Yummyyy! We finally finish, now he's sounding serious...

"Tris, since the first time I saw you I thought you were beautiful. Truthfuly I beat Peter up because, we'll I was stick of his crap, but mostly because I like you. When we were kissing in that closet last night, I felt something. When we layed in each other's arms last night I felt like no one else was in the room. Like it was just you and I. Tris, will you go out with me?" he says while smiling

"Yes! Four ever since I saw you in the hallway, I've liked you. When we went to your house to your house for the project, and our hands touched. I felt a spark, and I wondered if you did too. When you beat up Peter for me I felt protected. Also when I was in your arms last night, I felt safe. I haven't felt safe for awhile." I say while blushing

He pulls me in for a kiss, it was perfect! First it was a tense kiss, but then we loosened up. Finally we pull away for air. That was better than when we were in the closet and that's saying something! "Four, why are you so brave? I would have never been able to tell you those things! I would be scared for you to reject me." I say whispering so only he can hear.

"Tris, I really really like you. I was willing to take the chance to get you. If you rejected me, I would have been disappointed, but you didn't. I'm glad I took the risk!

He pulls me into a kiss. I out my hands in his hair and he outs his hands on my waist. We start to get into it, but then I pulled away. "Four, were in a coffee place remember? Hah" I say then he starts to smirk.

(BREAK PAGE)

I walk in the house smiling and blushing. Did that really just happen? I thought he didn't like me, I can't believe this. I think moving here was the best thing that has ever happened to me. "Hi, mom." I say still smiling "Hey honey, why are you smiling so much?" She says curiously. I can't tell her or it will get back to him. My dad. "I just had a really wonderful time at Christina's. Moving here was the best thing that has ever happened to me, mom!" I say "I'm glad honey, I love you!" "I love you too!" I say faintly

I'm going up the stairs and that when it happens, the fire alarms start going off... what's happening? Maybe it's just the smoke from the food? I walk down into the kitchen and the oven side is all burning. "Mom we need to get out of here! I'll get Caleb!" She hesitates to leave, so I yell "GET OUT OF HERE MOM!" Im running up the stares barley breathing, the smoke is filling my lungs.

"Caleb?" I barley manage to get out. He's asleep! "CALEB GET UP! THERES A FIRE DOWN STAIRS, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He gets up without hesitation. We're running and Caleb makes it out. I'm starting to collapse, but before I do I see a man running toward me.


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO STOP AT THAT SPOT! THERE WILL BE A LOT OF FLUFF COMING SOON! REVIEWS DO HELP ME OUT SO, REVIEW?

Four POV

I don't regret anything about asking Tris. I'm so happy she felt the same way too. The only one thing I regret is dropping, Tris off because I want to hang out with her. I see an ambulance driving down by where Tris lives. I start walking down her street, then I see it's her house that is on fire! All I can say is "TRIS!" I'm running and I see her mom. "Where's Tris?" I ask worried "She is inside getting her brother. She told me to leave I didn't want to but then she started screaming at me to leave!" She says freaking out

Next thing I know I'm running into the fire. My mind is set in getting Tris and Caleb out. I CAN'T loose her! I see two people running toward me, Caleb and Tris. But, only Caleb makes it too the Outside with out noticing me. I don't think he noticed Tris wasn't behind him. There is smoke everywhere and I can barley breath. I take the hem of my shirt and hold it up to my mouth and nose. I keep thinking, find her, you need to find her. That's when I spot her, and she collapsed on the floor. That's when I picked her up, bridal style and ran out of the house. When I get out the house the edge of my eyes start going black, then I collapse, with Tris in my hands.

(BREAK PAGE!)

Tris POV

I wake up and see this very bright light, it's blinding me. I finally get my vision and can see. I try to sit up, but the nurse held me down and told me to try not to move much! Then I see a strange women, standing in the corner looking at me. "Tris, your awake!" "Who are you?" I say confused "The doctors said you wouldn't remember anything, but I didn't want to believe it." She says while her eyes water "Who are you to me? What's my name? Why am I here?" I say firmly "I'm your mother.. Your name is Beatris, but you changed it to Tris. You are here because our house caught on fire, you saved your brother from dying. I'm proud of you Tris." She says while trying to smile

"I'm sorry I don't remember anyone or anything." I say while my eyes water. "How long have I been asleep?" "Three days."

Wow I don't remember any if this or anyone. I feel terrible. This guy that looks my age burst into the room. He's cute! "She's awake! Hey, Tris it's me Four...Your boyfriend!" he says "Wait a minute, your my boyfriend? How did I manage to get you to be my boyfriend?" I say "I'm your boyfriend because a lot of reasons, I'll explain later though." he says smirking "I don't remember you, my mom, my brother, the fire, or anything! I'm sorry!" I say while tears fall down my cheeks. "Tris" he says while whipping the tears from my face. He grabs my hand and that's when it happens...all my memories pop in my head. They are flowing in my head, I'm in a flash back, I don't see anything but memories.

"Tris, are you ok?" He says concerned

"Four! Mom! I remember everything! After four grabbed my hand the memories floated back in my head like a movie!" I say while smiling

Four, gets up and grabs my face, and fits his lips to mine. Then I pull away and look to my mom then him again. He nods and sits back down. Even though I did enjoy that my mom is in the room. "Guys, before I collapsed I saw a man running toward me, who was that?" "It was me. I was at my house and saw an ambulance go by so, I went to check it out and your house was on fire. Your min told me you went to get your brother. I went in after you, and if I didn't you wouldn't be here." he says firmly with a blank face

"Four, thank you so much for doing that!" I say while smiling

I lean up and the nurse is trying to hold me done but there's no stopping me now. She finally gives up, and I get out of my bed and I limp over to Four. I fit his lips to mine, then he picks me up without breaking the kiss and sets me on the bed. Then we break apart. "Next, time just ask for a kiss and I'll come to you, love." He says while smirking "I needed to do it myself." I say. Then I pat the spot that is open on the bed and say "Come, lay with me." Somewhere between all this my mom left the room. Wonder why?

"I'm not leaving your side, till you get better!" He says as he puts me in his arms. Then I start dozing off.


	8. Chapter 8

ENJOY! I WORKED HARD ON THIS! PLEASE LEAVE A RE-VIEW!

~~~Four days later~~~

Four POV

I wake up with her in my arms, I love that. Gosh. She. Is. So. Beautiful. I kiss her forehead, then I try to doze off again. But, the doctor walks in. "Four, you can take Tris home now, her mom came and signed the paper work." He says while smiling, then walks out of the room. "Tris, you get to go home today...Your mom signed the paper work!" I say "What, home Four? I have no where to go!" Her eyes start to water. Tris, I'll text your mom and see what her plan is. But first lets get you out of this, hell hole!" I help her get dressed, trying not to look too much. I think she feels uncomfortable, we have only been dating for 8 days. She was in a coma, for 3 of those days!

(Break page)

Tris POV

Four, is driving to the place my mom texted him. I don't know where, but I don't ask because I don't care. "We're going to your old house, to see if there's anything left." All I can think is what, I don't want to go back there. But all I manage it say is "ok." I get out of the car and right away I see all the ash. I start to cry, then Four hugs me and says it's ok, that I have him. He's right I have him. I walk into the ash and pick up my blanket. Ive had this since I was 9 months old, and it's half burnt. I also spot, my picture I put in my room of our group. It's burn all the way down until it reaches me and Four. That's the only part of it not burnt. The irony? I get so upset, I start running as far I can get away from that. After running away for 4 minutes, I start to breath heavily, and my body starts to shake. Four catches up and tells me to breath in and out and everything will be fine. My body finally calmed down. He hugs me them we walk back to my family.

"Mom, where are we going to live? And where's dad?"

"Caleb, is going to be staying at his friends house. I thought you could stay with, Four? Also your dad is stuck at work, he will be here in an Hour. We're staying in a condo, it's only big enough for the two of us." she says " , I would love to have Tris stay at my house!" Four says "But, there is one condition! No funny business!" she sounds serious. So Four and I agree, then smirk at each other.

(BREAK PAGE!)

Four POV

Tris, just moved into my house. That's even crazier then her dating me. I'm so happy! I think it's time to tell her about my name, my father, and my mother. I trust her with anything, my life. Were laying down on my bed, watching tv. "Tris, I have to tell you something's." I say "Your scaring me, your not breaking up with me are you?" She says

"Never! I need to tell you something's, I trust you. But before I do you should know, I've never told anyone about these things before. My real name is Tobias, the reason I don't use it is because my dad has beat me since I was a little boy. My dad also beat my mom, before she died." My eyes watering

"Tobias, I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I have to tell you a few things too." she says innocently

"It's not your fault. Ok, what?"

"My real name is Beatrice, I changed it because I hate it."

"Can I call you Beatrice, and you call me Tobias? Only when were alone, though."

"Yes"

"Beatrice Proir, I love you" I say

"Awww, I'm sad now!" She says

"After I tell you I love you, you say I'm sad? What the... She cuts me off with a kiss. "I wanted to say it first! I love you too, Tobias Eaton!" She says

"Well, too bad I did!" I say smirking

I pull her in, then fit my lips to hers. She puts her hands in my hair, I put mine on her waist. I start to put my hands up her back. Next thing I know my shirt and hers is off. We finally break apart. "Tobias, I'm not ready." She says "Thats fine, Tris, I would wait 1000 years for you!" I say. She gets up and put my shirt on herself leaving me shirtless. Haha I love her so much. She climbs into my arms, then she says "I love you, Tobias Eaton." "I love you Beatrice Prior." Then we doze off.

Tris POV

I wake up in his arms. Tobias Eaton's arms. He's still asleep and he looks peaceful. I could wake him up or I could go down stairs and make breakfast. Mmmm. I get down there and find a pack of bacon, box of pancake mix, and eggs. Takes me about 30 minutes to make it all. Then I put 2 pancakes, 2 eggs, 8 strips of bacon on a plate, also some milk, then I put that on a tray. Breakfast in bed for my baby. "Tobias, wake up! I made your breakfast!" He wakes up instantly and says I thought that smell was just from my dream, hah your the best, love." He says "I know I am!" I say. "I'm going to shower, while you eat."

My shower was soothing, warm, and peaceful. I get out looking for the towels, then I spot them..haha. Oh no I have no cloths, crap. I walk out of the bathroom, into Tobias's room and he looks at me with wide eyes and look from head to toe. "Like what you see?" I say teasing. "I have no cloths." I feel my face, get really red. "I'll call Christina, but you can have a shirt and shorts of mine for now." He says while smirking "Thanks baby!" I say

(Break page!)

Christina knocks at the door and I answer. She comes in and asks what I'm wearing. "T-Fours cloths I have none." I almost said his name, I almost told his biggest secret! "Don't, worry! I brought you some of mine, also we're going shopping!" she says squealing Dear lord help me.


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD THIS YESTERDAY BUT I FELL ALSEEP! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TWO MORE TIMES. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF SOME TRUTH OR DARES AND WHO YOU WANT THEM PLAYED ON. HURRY THOUGH IM WRITING IT NOW! ENJOY! LOTS OF FLUFF:)

Tris POV

We just got to the mall and I'm already sick of it. Haha. In case you haven't already I'm not a girly girl. She drags me into Rue 21, Hollister, Aeropostale, PAC sun, Pink, Payless and Victoria secret. I got 30 pairs of shirts, 15 pairs of pants, 10 pairs of shorts, 5 pairs of shoes. Christina also made me get lingerie. Plus 5 push up bras with matching lace panties. "I think, your set! Wanna get lunch?" she says. But I know if we stay any longer, she will make be go into more stores. "No, I'm not hungry...can you drive me back to Four's?" I say

(BREAK PAGE)

I walk in and Tobias has all the boys over. "Hey trisssyy pooooo!" Zeke and Uriah say "Christina made you go shopping?" Uriah says "No, I have no cloths because of the fire, so I asked her." I say quietly "Oh, I'm sorry by the way, how are you?" "I'm only together because I have Four...he's what is keeping me together!" Four is now smiling "I'd do anything for you, love!" He says then kisses me. "Get a room you too!" Says Zeke and Uriah at the same time.

"You, went to victoria secret? Ooooo let me see?" Four says

"Nice try, baby!" I say while smirking

"Are you doing anything tonight, love?" He says

"No, why?" I say

"Were doing something special! Gosh your so beautiful Tris!" He says

Tobias POV

Shes so beautiful. Gosh. I. Love. Her. So. Much.

"Thanks, Uriah!" I say

"For what?"

"Don't think I don't know what you did by having me open her locker. You can open anyone's locker! But I'm thanking you for it. So take it or leave it."

"Haha, your welcome!"

"Guys, I'm think we have a big party here for her...then after truth or dare? What you think?" I say

"Let's do it! I'll text everyone" Zeke says

(BREAK PAGE)

Tris POV

I take a 1 hour shower, it was nice. When I'm in the shower I always think better. I decided to wear a matching pair of push up bra and lace panties. Then a new shirt I got from Rue 21, it's a crop top that has a bunch of random letters all over it. Then a pair of short shorts Christina made me get. "To-but he cuts me off with a kiss. Then everyone pops out and says surprise. I almost said his name to everyone here, I run off crying to his room. He runs after me of corse. "Tris, I thought you would love this!" He says

"I do! It's the fact that I almost told everyone, here your name!" I say crying. He wipes my face, then grabs it with his hands and pulls me into a kiss. "Tris, I stopped you and you didn't know they were here! I'm not mad at you. Plus I cut you off with a kiss! Tris I love you." he says smirking "I love you too, let's go to the party?" I say

I get down stairs and I see all my favorited foods on a table. Cookie dough, Chocolate cake, sugar cookies, hamburgers, fried chicken, and pizza. I can feel all eyes on me, but then I turn around me say "Let's get this party started!" Then the music turns on and everyone starts dancing and talking to one another. "Why, did you run to Fours room, Tris?" Christina says "I umm ah..." "She's still upset about her house burning down!" Tobias says as he puts his arm around me. I like that he saved me from that. That's when we kiss and our whole group turns and stares at us all confused...

"You guys are dating?!" They all say together

"Yah for 10 days now!" We both say together. Then we look at each other and smirk. Gosh I love him. So. Much.

"I knew that was going to happen since the first day I met her, I saw the way Four looked at her!" says Zeke "Yah, me too!" Says the rest of them.

That's when I spot him. Peter. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I say pointing and the whole group turns. "I'm here to warn, you! Your house didn't just catch on fire...the government put something in your oven and it blew up into flames." He says firmly "Why would I trust you,Peter? Of all people in this world?!" I scowled at him. "Tris, I don't think he's lying!" Christina says "How, would you know?" I yell "It runs in my family. We can tell if people are lying if we look far enough in their eyes."Can, you prove this at all?" I say "No, the only reason I know this is because my dad was taking on the phone With someone and was talking about it. That fire was suppose to kill your whole family." He says "Peter, I'm tired of your games! Get the hell out of our house!" Tobias says At that he left.

Wait did Tobias just say our house? I like the sound of that...He just puts me under his spell. It's hard to explain. I start to pull him in for a kiss, and our lips fit together perfectly. "Tobias, I love you, thank your for standing up for me" I say only so he can hear. "Beatrice, I love you more, and anything for my beautiful, girlfriend!" He says so only I can hear.

"Ok, ok enough of the lovey dovey stuff, if you share secrets share with the group too!" Zeke says "Let's get this party started!" Marlene says

"Wanna dance?" Some boy says

"Umm, I have a boyfriend!" I say

"He doesn't have to know, just cheat then go back to him." He says grabbing my hand

"Excuse me? I love my boyfriend and I would never cheat on him. Let go of my hand or you'll be sorry!" I say

"No, come with me..we're going to dance!" He says grabbing me put my body against his.

"Let go of me! I don't like you or what your doing. Also my boyfriend is going to kick the shit out of you!" I say yelling over the music

The all of the sudden the music stops and the three boys come over. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Tobias says

"She grabbed me and pushed me toward her." He says scared look in his face

"You know the two most things I hate? When people treat my girlfriend wrong. Then lie about it." He says yelling now

I look away for one second, then look back and see Tobias on top of him punching his face. I pull him off. "Your done, you got him. If you don't stop, your going to kill him." I say concerned "Tris, no one will get away with hurting you. I love you, love." he says "Four, I love you too. Let's shut this party down and play truth or dare?" I say "How did you know about that? He says "I know you guys wouldn't just have a party and Jo truth or dare!" I say

Then he stands up, I stare at his back muscles, gosh he's so hot. How did I end up so lucky? I'm ugly...how did this happen? Then he yells "Everyone out or I'll throw you out!" He says and everyone runs out of his house.


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! NO BODY WOULD GIVE ME DARES SO YOU ALL HAVE TO BARE WITH IT! IM HAVING SOME MIRE EXCITING THINGS COME UP SO STICK WITH ME! ENJOY! TONS OF FLUFF IN THIS ONE:)

Four POV

"Tris, truth Or "dare" she Finishes for him.

"I dare you to kiss Uriah!" He says and I raise an eye brow. She looks at me and says "No, I love Four, I would never cheat!" Then she starts to take her shirt off, I think she notices that she forgot to wear layers because her face got really red. She finally tajes it off all the way and it exposes her whole chest. My mouth drops, why does she think her body is ugly it isn't. I lean over and whisper in her ear "Awww, I wanted to be the first one to see you with no shirt on!" "You'll get your time" she says and then winks.

"Four, truth or dare?" Tris says

"Dare"

"I dare you to go out your cloths on inside out and wear your shirt on your legs and your pants on your arms." she says smiling

I do. I come out and everyone starts laughing. I mean I do look pretty weird, but not that weird...or do I? Ugh I'm going to get her back later...trust me. I start to smirk from that thought and Tris say "what?" But I say nothing. "Zeke my man, I dare you too kiss Shauna." I say They do, I knew they would. Then Zeke winks at me and lips "thanks!"

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Zeke says

"Dare"

"I dare you to lip whip cream off of Fours bathroom sink!" She surely enough does it.

"Four, truth or dare?" She says

"Dare of corse!" I say

"I dare you to prank call Caleb, and say you need him to hook you up with some protection because you are Tris are getting frisky!"

I take my shirt off. I can't do that, he would tell his parents and she wouldn't live here anymore! I love Tris and I'm not giving that up!

"Shauna, truth or dare?" I say

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

She blushes then says "Zeke," I see him smirk.

"Four, truth or dare?" She says

"DAREEE" I say

" I dare you and Tris to do seven minutes in heaven!"

"Guys have you not learned? Hah...Come on tris" I say

We get into our closet it's pretty big because it's a walk in closet. She pulls me into a kiss. We start to make out and they screamed only 5 minutes left! We start to lay down and I pull off her shirt. 3 minutes left. She pulls my shirt off and puts her hands in my hair. 1 minute left. We start to get into it But then they open the door. They all gasp and say what I didn't think they would do it! We get up and put our shirts on and climb out of the closet. We both start to blush then we kiss each other. "I love you Tobias Eaton" she says in my ear. "I love you more Beatrice Prior."

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I say

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Zeke' lap, like a baby."

Of course he does it, Zeke trys to push him off but Uriah say "It's a dare, bro!" I look at the clock and it's 3 in the morning! Should we play some more or should I kick them out..wait I'm going to do a prank on Tris first. Haha yesssss!

"I'll be back, love" I say to Tris

I go upstairs and I get a bucket and some fake blood. I go down stairs and sneak pass everyone without them noticing. I fill the bucket about half way and set it up on top of the door in the kitchen way. "Guys, come here!" I say Everyone is coming in and luckily Tris is walking in last. I pull the string and the bucket tips over and falls on Tris. She just sands there for a minute, and then starts screaming "FOUR, IM GOING TO KILL YOU! WAIT TILL I GET YOU BACK!" Then she tackles me to the floor, she play punches me. Then we kiss.

"Alright guys it's 3:30 in the morning I think you guys should go." I say

"Yah, we should." Everyone says at the same time

Tris takes a shower, because that blood stunk bad. Also the red would have stained her skin if she didn't shower. I kinda feel bad, but then I don't. Haha. "Baby, will you grab me a bra?" she says "Only if I get to see, you in it!" I say as I pick one out that I like "In your dreams lover boy!" She says

(BREAK PAGE)

We lay down together and I out my arms around her. We fit our lips together and enjoy it for a few minutes. Then she says "I love you Tobias" "I love you Beatrice" Then we doze off in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris POV

I wake up, I'm in his arms. I was about to wake him but then I think about what he did last night. So I get up instead, very quietly, and planned something very very bad, he's going to hate me! "Hey love, I'm going to take a shower ok?" He says. I start laughing really hard and he ask why, but I just say, because of truth or dare last night.

Tobias POV

I start to get shampoo and I notice it's really really purple, but I didn't look too closely because I just wash my hair with it. Then I get the conditioner out and thats even more purple...Mmmm. Maybe Tris, just bought new bottles? I step out of the shower and look into the mirror, MY HAIR IS PURPLE! I run down the stairs screaming, "TRIS, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MESSING WITH MY HAIR! IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU BACK. WERE AT WAR NOW!" All she says is "I love you, Tobias." WELL I DONT LOVE YOU!" I say as I turn my back. Then she walks over hugs me and says "Payback is fun! Also you started this 'war'! Get dressed or we will be late for school!"

We get to school and the group says "payback?"

"Yah, he deserved it!" Tris says

"Hi, I'm Allison!" Some random girl say as she puts her hands on my waist. She also starts whispering in my ear, "If you wanna hang out sometime, call me. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in. Before I could answer Tris comes in. She clears her throat and says "He has a girlfriend!"

"We'll, it looks like his hoe girlfriend is out of luck, I'm here now." Allison says

"Guess what? Your looking at her, guess what else? I'm going to punch you!" That's exactly what she did. She punched her once in the jaw and once in the nose. Then she walks up to her again and says "Call me a hoe or hit on my boyfriend again, and see what happens!" Then she grabs my hand and we walk to first period. Gosh, Tris is beautiful, strong, thoughtful, did I mention beautiful? How did I become so lucky? "Beatrice, I love you more then anything in the world, and you know that I didn't like one minute when that girl was touching me." I say whispering "Tobias Eaton, I love you more then life it's self, and I know you didn't, because I trust you." Then I pull her in for a kiss and the teacher yells "PDA!"

"Tris, Four come up here and share with the whole class, what you just whispered to each other." She says

"I'm not ashamed of Tris. "Tris, I love you more then anything in the world, and you know I didn't like one minute when that girl was touching me." I say firmly.

"Four, I love you more than life it's self, and I know you didn't, because I trust you." She also says firmly.

"Awwwww, that's so cute!" The class starts saying.

(BREAK PAGE!)

Finally it's 5th period! Lunch. Tris takes my hand into hers and we walk into the lunch room together. As we go to sit down, the intercom turns on "Tris Prior, Four Eaton, Allison Johnston, come to the office please. Oh great, since Tris beat her up, they are calling us down. I'm still proud of my baby!

"Allison, came to the school nurse with a broken jaw and a bloody nose...What happened?" Mr. Matthews says

"Well, you see she started hitting on my boyfriend, then she managed to call me a hoe in front of my face... Tris starts going on with the story.

"We'll, as you all three know, we don't tolerate fights in, our schools. With that being said you all have 2 weeks of suspension!" He says with anger in his voice

(BREAK PAGE)

We just got home and Tris is freaking out! "When my parents find out, I won't be here with you anymore! I can't leave you" " Tris, I know a way I can hack into your parents email and delete it before they see it! It runs in the family, we're just really good with computers! I start typing a bunch of letters and numbers in different orders. About 10 minutes later, we're in. I delete the email and then kiss Tris. "Your my good luck!" I say on her lips. "I know I am, purple hair!" She says laughing "Wanna watch a movie?" I say "Yes! I'll get the movie, you get the popcorn and cookie dough!" she says. She picks out the movie Captain America. That's one of the things I love about Tris, she doesn't make me watch, chick flicks. "I love you!" We say to each other before watching the movie. Finally it's over, time for Tris and I time. I smirk as I think that.

Tris POV

I decided, that the purple hair wasn't enough four Tobias. So I called Christina and we made a plan...a very good plan! I crawl into his arms and he pulls me into a kiss. Some how he managed to get my shirt off and he keep kissing. Then I remember Christina! I pull away and he gives me a 'what just happened look.' So I kiss him and say "I'm not ready." He shakes his head and turns over to the other side. It's technically not a lie, I'm not ready, that and Christina. About 10 minutes after Christina says "Four, I know you liked it when Allison was touching you!"

"No! He starts screaming "NO I DIDNT! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO TRIS!"

"Baby, whats wrong?" I say

"You didn't hear that?"

"No, just come back and lay down."

"We all know you don't love Tris, shes just a rebound." I can tell it's Will this time because it's a mans voice.

"TRIS, IS NOT JUST A REBOUND! TRIS IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" He screams

"Baby, why do you keep doing that lay down!" and at that he does. Few minutes later he says "What, is happening to me? I'm hearing things, Tris!" I start feeling the laughter coming up, so I just put my face in my pillow.

"Four, did you and Tris do the deed?" I know it's Christina again

"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! ITS OUR PERSONAL LIVES!" he says

"Tris, do you hear any of this? I'm going crazy! It's not safe to me around me. You have to leave!" He says

That's when I pull out the phone and tell Will and Christina to say hi. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WAS ALL A JOKE? ALL OF IT! TRIS YOU RELIZE I THOUGHT I WAS GOING CRAZY! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" He says angrily "That's why I pulled it out and showed you it was getting out of hand. "NO, TRIS THAT WASNT FUNNY. IM ACTUALLY REALLY MAD. GO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" he says. At that I do, but I take all the blankets and the pillows. "IF YOUR GOING TO BE A JERK THEN I DONT WANT TO SLEEP HERE ANYWAY!" I say screaming. "Tris..." "NO DONT TRIS ME! IT WAS A JOKE NOW YOUR MAKING ME SLEEP ON THE COUCH? YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED THUS WHOLE THING! TOBIAS EATON, YOUR A BIG FAT JERK, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I say. I lay down, it takes me a hour to fall asleep because I'm not in Tobias's arms. But he's being a jerk right now so I don't want to be in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

IM LOOSING CONFIDENCE IN WRITING. YOU GUYS ARENT LEAVING REVIEWS, I FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS DONT LIKE IT? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

Tris POV

I woke up in the morning, without his warmth. I miss him already, why did he have to be a jerk last night? He says he loves me...why would he do that if he loves me? I get up and walk up the stairs, scared to see him. "Tobias, we need to ta..." Then a bucket of some stuff mixed together that smells like crap falls on me. "TOBIAS! WAIT TILL I GET YOU BETTER THAN LAST NIGHT!" I say "Tris, the only reason I told you to sleep down stairs last night was so I could plan this prank. I mean you could have slept up here, but you would have woke up." he says "Tobias! I was going to tell you, we needed to spend a few days apart!" I say "Hah, it was all park of my prank!" He says "I run at him and wipe everything on him. "Ewww, get that stinky stuff off me!" He says "Oh Tobias, this really does mean war!" I say evilly.

Tobias POV

Tris is in the shower, and I'm not looking forward to it, because that had pink hair dye. She's going to so kill me, but she'll just get me back, haha. That's when I hear a car pull up, who could that be? Can't be our group because they are in school. My dad. Oh no. Tris can't see this. "Tris, no matter what you do don't come out of that bathroom!" I say and I run down stairs. "Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were out of town for, the next 6 months?" I say

"No! I got home early, Tobias I have been gone for too long. And you need this! This is for your own good!" he says taking his belt off.

I hate those words, and I hate him. I hope he goes to hell for this, I honestly do! He starts whipping me, hard. It burns and stings at the same time. I wanna get up and beat the living crap out of him. But I wouldn't be able to beat, him. He just keeps whipping me, harder and harder. He's on slash number 28. I try not to cry or scream or say anything, because if I do he adds another 50. I clutch my knees at each whipping. Slash 35. I hope Tris, stays in the bathroom. If he ever touched her, I'd kill him. I would. Slash 47. Then I see her coming down the stairs.

Tris POV

I'm in the middle of a shower and I hear Tobias say, "Tris, no matter what you do don't come out of that bathroom!" What's happening? If anyone ever hurt Tobias I couldn't live with myself just, sitting in the bathroom, as he's getting beat up. So I get out and I hear something, like a lashing noise...? What is that? I put on my cloths, T-shirt, sweatshirt, leggings. I walk out of the bathroom and I see a man, I think Tobias dad, whipping him. I'm not just going to sit hear and let him do that. I jump over Tobias's back and let the belt hit me. I think he hits me about 3 times and that's when Tobias breaks through my hold. He gets up and as the belt came to whack him again, he grabs the belt in his hands and pulls it from his dad.

"This is for your own good." Tobias says

Tobias whips him, he just keeps hitting him, like there is no tomorrow. Finally on whip 35 I tell him "Tobias, you've got him enough. If you don't stop, you will kill him." I say

"I don't care if I kill him, I promised myself, that if he ever hurt you, I would kill him!" He says as his eyes begin to water.

I grab his face and kiss him, I grab the belt from him. I love this boy so much it hurts!

"Let's go upstairs, get our stuff and leave." I say

(BREAK PAGE)

We pull up at, Holiday Inn. "Tobias, how are we paying for this?" "Beatrice, Zeke's, dad works here and he lets me stay here, when I need a place. We get into the hotel, and he starts talking, "Tris, I told you to stay in the bathroom, no matter what happens!" "I wasn't about, to let the love of my life, get hurt or even killed! I knew something was up when you told me to stay in the bathroom. Then when I turned the shower off, I heard something like a whip sound. When I was walking down the stairs, I spotted him, and I needed to cover you!" I say crying.

"Tris, I love you, but I didn't want you to do that. Thank you, love!" Then he kisses me.

"Tobias, I will do ANYTHING for you, I love you!" I say

"I love you, Beatrice, and I will do anything, for you!"


	13. Chapter 13

HOPE YOU ENJOY! THIS ONE TOOK ME A WHILE TO COME UP WITH. HELP ME OUT AND LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME WITH SUPPORT! THERES SOME FLUFF BUT NOT AS MUCH. ENJOY!

~~~2 Weeks later~~~

Tris POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I jolt awake to the alarm clock, and I see it's 6:30. "Tobias, we got to get up, we have school today." "Few more minutes?" "Nope, or we will be late." "I don't mean few more minutes to sleep" he says smirking He grabs my face and fits his lips to mine. He kisses my neck then my lips again. "Tobias, we have school!" I say laughing. "Fine"

(BREAK PAGE)

We walk in holding hands, everyone stares at us. Most likely because we got suspended and we both have bright colored hair. That's when I remember I never talked to him about that! "Four, I forgot to get you back, for the pink hair dye! Wait until i do." He just rolls him eyes and smiles. We get to my locker and see someone put some disturbing things on my locker. Looks like Allison told everyone that I will do the deed, with them for $10.00! "Who did this?" Tobias screams. They all just point at Allison. Tobias walks up to her and say "If, you thought doing this would get me to like you..It didn't! I hate you more then I did before. Stay away from my beautiful girlfriend and I!" He screams in her face.

"I love you." I say

"I love you too" he says

(BREAK PAGE)

Its finally lunch period, everyone still staring at us. I hate this. I'm going to so get her back for this. I hate her. "Four, will you come with me to the principles?" I say "Sure" he says.

When we get there we hear, the principal talking to some sort of guy. "Beatrice Prior goes to this school right?" "Yes" "Ok, it has been arranged by the government, that you evacuate everyone out of the school. At exactly 2:25, except for her. Just trap her in a class room or something?" "Ok"

"Tobias, what is happening?" I say scared

"I don't know, but we're getting you out of this school." he says

Tobias looks at his clock and it's 2:23. Someone mysteriously sets the fire alarm off. Tobias starts heading me out of the school. But as we were running two, old, weird men stopped us. They would let us move. "Move, or I'll beat the living crap out of you." Tobias says "No, I'd like to see you try." They say together. Takes about 1 minute for him to knock them out. He keeps leading me out of the school, then 3 men stop us. 2 of them take Tobias and 1 of them take me. They lock us into a class room.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get you out." He says

"Tobias, you did everything you could. No matter what happens...I love you, Tobias Eaton!" I say

"I love you, Beatrice Prior." he says

He grabs my face and fits his lips with mine. We start to just get into it, but them we pull away. "We, need to at least get a little undercover, and try to stay alive." He says. That's what we do. We went into the closet they had in the teachers class room. We put a few desk around us. Then we just sat in each others arms, waiting. About 5 minutes after I feel the ground shake. Then I smell smoke, like when my house caught on fire. "Come on Tris, we need to find a way out, we only stayed there for while it went off." he says. He try's to knock the door down, but whatever they put out there, isn't letting us out.

"Tobias, take this chair and break the window." I say freaking out

That's what he does, on the first whack, it breaks. He does it two more times just to get all the glass out. He pushes me out, then he comes. As we're walking to his car to get far away from this place, two more men find us. "If, you don't move out of our way..." They punch him in the stomach. He gets so mad he jumps up and kicks their knees and fall to the ground. Then he kicks them in the ribs, punches them in the face. Finally knocks them out by kicking their head. We get to the car and we drive back to the hotel to figure this out.

(BREAK PAGE)

"Tobias, what does this mean?"

"They want you dead."

"Who wants me dead?"

"The government."

"Why? I have never done anything to them!"

"Your, parents might have."

"You, know what this means right? Peter was telling us the truth."

"I don't care. I still don't trust him." He says

"Wanna just get some rest for now? I'm feeling tired...Can I lay in your arms?" I say

"Come here, love."

"Tobias Eaton, I love you more, than anything in this entire world." I say

"I love you more, than anything in the entire universe." He says

I just lay in his arms after that thinking, how did I get so lucky? I'm ugly? I have no curves? Why in the world does he want me? All I know is I love this boy, more than anything. After that thought I dozed off, with his warmth.


	14. Chapter 14

SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! I WAS HAVIN WRITERS BLOCK BUT I GOT PAST IT. I KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS STORY AGAIN... SO ENJOY! IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORY TONIGHT, SO THE NEXT UPDATE FOR THIS ONE WONT BE TILL TOMORROW! SORRY. ALSO LOTS OF FLUFF AND SORRY FOR THE KINDA CLIFF HANGER!

I wake up and look at the clock, it's only 8:34. I hear like a bunch of people coming down the hallway. Maybe like, 10? I hear them knocking on doors, but then I heard Tris's name being used. I have to get her out of here. "Tris, get up there are people here to get you. I have to get you out of here." She gets up fast, good thing we had our cloths on and not pajamas. Thank god were on the first floor! I open the window and we jump out, it was a 1 foot jump. Not too bad. We just start running and running. We finally come to a stopping point, I don't know how long we've been running, but it feels like 20 miles. I look up and were at some building.

"We can hide here for the night." Tris says

"Where are we?" I say

"My dad showed me this place when we first got here. It's abandoned, so we will stay here." She says

We enter the building, there is glass, bunch of other random things. I pick Tris up and put her on my back. I love being with Tris, I get butterflies in my stomach. I love this girl so much. "Tobias, put me down!" She says as she playfully punches my back. "No" I go up about 5 flights of stairs then, she tells me to turn and enter this room. We walk in and there is a bed, blankets, pillows, cloths, and a bathroom. Pretty much everything we need!

"What is this, Tris?" I say

"My dad said if we ever get into trouble, come here. So that's what we did. Also I think your right, about how you said my parents could have did something to them, because they set up this whole thing in here. They wanted to be ready."

"I wonder what happened?" I say

"Me too."

I walk up to her and just grab her waist and stare into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Then I pull her face in for a kiss, a passionate kiss. We walked to the bed without breaking the kiss. I go to pull her shirt off, but then I think she might not be ready still. "Are you sure?" She nods.

(BREAK PAGE)

Tris POV

I wake up next to him, feeling closer to someone I have ever been before. This is different then being close to your mom or dad, Tobias and I's love for each other is so conformable and safe. We aren't safe, but our love is, no one can change that. As I'm thinking Tobias wakes up, I think at first he doesn't know he has no cloths on. Then he remembers, smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I love you, Beatrice"

"I love you Tobias"

We lay there in each other arms, listening to each others heart beats. Then I get up, to take a shower, and Tobias ask if he could join. I should be fine with it, I mean we just went all the way, the farthest you can go. But I'm still an ashamed of my body, so I just get up and walk in the bathroom and shut the door. I bet you that killed him, I bet you he's confused.

(BREAK PAGE)

We stayed in this room all day, we just hung out, talked, kissed, and bonded. I love that I can count of him to be strong for me. When fall apart, he's there. I try as hard as I can to be brave in front of him. I love Tobias so much it hurts! In the middle of that thought, I start crying.

"Tris, are you ok? Its ok to let it out, I know your going through a lot. I love you, love" he says. As I start to cry even more from him saying that.

"Tobias, I'm crying because I love you so much it hurts. I never thought in a million years, I would meet someone like you. You are so brave and caring. You stick with me no matter what. Tobias, I love you more than life itself!" I say

After I say that he stands up and starts pacing around the room. He's smiling and then his eyes start to water, I'm scared. I've never seen Tobias cry or even get upset, what's happening?

"Tris, I have to tell you something..."

"You can tell me anything, nothing will make me not love you!"

"Tris, I'm never this mushy, I've never been mushy before. Something about you brings the better in me. But I need to tell you something important... Before you came I was going to umm, going to run away, far away. I couldn't take my dad anymore, he started whipping me every night! He finally left for his work. I was going to do it then, when he was at work. I was planning it a week after Junior year, started. Then you came along, I felt something with you, something that could save me, and you did." he says

I start crying so hard right now. He walks up to me and says "Tris, you saved me, you saved my life please don't be sad. Be happy I stayed because of you. ok? I love you, love" He then kisses me and a spark shoots through me. It woke me up from all this crying, he's here with me now, and I should be thankful. I kiss back and we walk to the bed. We continue kissing, I hear two objects hit the floor. It was our shirts. I decide to be smart with him, "Are you sure?" He nods just as I did last night.

I wake up from hearing, loud, man, boots stomping up the hallway. Who can it be now? I'm not looking forward to anymore surprises, Tobias just told me a big secret, that almost made me go mad. But he keeps me together, so I forgive him for what he was about to do. I know he wont try or at least plan that again. Right when I end that thought, they burst into the room.


	15. NOT AN UPDATE

OMG GUYS ITS BEEN A WHILE AND I MEAN A WHILE. IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING MY STORY IN SOOOOOO LONG! I FORGOT MY PASSWORD TO THE ACCOUNT AND I FINALLY GOT IN! IM SORRY YOU HAVE HAD TO WAIT SO LONG BUT WAIT NO LONGER CUZ IM UPDATING TOMORROW AND I MIGHT GIVE YOU GUYS 3-5 CHAPTERS TOMORROW FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! AGAIN IM SO SORRY!

XOXO, FOURTRIS FOREVER646


End file.
